Rosanna
by Stucky's-Best-Girl
Summary: A thirteen year old girl shows up sitting at Reid's desk when he walks into work, what happens when he finds out her backstory and her dark past of how her family used to treat her? Read to find out summary sucks story is better. Warning mentions of rape.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back hope you like. I don't own Criminal Minds**

* * *

Reid walked into the office and was about to approach his desk when he noticed a girl sitting at it. She was wearing black jeans, with black velvet boots, a white v-neck tee shirt and a black hoodie. He shot a confused look at her hair as she sketched something on a blank sheet of copy paper she found on his desk, she had long needle straight chestnut hair with a single dark pink streak to the left of her face. He looked at her once more and bee-lined to Hotch's office

"Are you aware that there is a girl at my desk?" he asked after entering

"Yes I was wondering if you could watch her, as you can see I'm neck deep in paperwork, so is JJ and Dave and Morgan has two days off to go meet his mom,"

"But you know I'm no good with kids, the last time I approached a little girl she kneed me in the groin and ran away screaming to her mother, I mean, what am I even supposed to say to her?"

"Garcia will help you and you'd be surprised to know Reid that most people will listen when you aren't rambling even thirteen year old girls,"

"Why is she here again?"

"Her entire family was killed and CPS can't find her a foster home," he nodded and walked out of the office

* * *

"Hi," Reid said from behind her causing her to jump out of the chair, he noticed tear tracks on her face before she quickly wiped them away, she looked slightly italian

"Um, agent Hotchner told me to-"

"It's okay have a seat," he said pulling up Morgan's empty chair "I'm D-Spencer,"

"Rosanna, my friends call me Rose,"

"You're really talented," he said observing what she drew, it was a woman's face she rubbed her fingers on the lines to create a downward movement making it look as if the woman was wet and crying. There were other pictures scattered on the desk, one of Hotch, Garcia and another of a boy he looked to be around her age but it was difficult to tell from a drawing

"Th-thanks," she said shyly

"I heard about what happened to your family, I'm sorry,"

"It wouldn't make a difference, forgive me for saying this but I would rather live on my own,"

"What do you mean?" he asked confused, she hesitantly raised her tee shirt revealing a long scar along her abdomen

"My father was schizophrenic, he accidentally hit my mom once and he and my uncle got into a fight, one of them threw a knife and it cut me..." she trailed off as she put back down her shirt, he couldn't help but feel that there was something else she wanted say but couldn't "I was more like their maid than a family member,"

"Who's the boy in the picture?" he asked picking up to page with the boy on it revealing another of an entire family including her and the boy

"My actual family..." she looked at it with a smile "My best friend Lucas,"

"That's his family?" he asked gesturing to the other picture, she nodded.

They talked as he did his paperwork until evening when it was time for everyone to leave

* * *

"Rose you're gonna have to stay with one of us, since CPS couldn't find you a home yet," Hotch said as she grabbed her duffel bag

"She can stay with me," Reid offered, he couldn't believe that he Spencer Reid the man who all animals and kids hated had grown so close to a girl in just one day, that and he wanted to help her, he still racked his mind to figure out what was wrong with her, he knew she had an abusive family but still he couldn't put his finger on it. Everyone looked at him as if he'd grown two heads, "I have an extra room and nothing to do tonight but read, I'd be glad to help her,"

"I never thought I'd see the day," Rossi said

"I think it's sweet Spence," JJ said ruffling his hair

"So you'll stay with Reid till CPS finds you a foster home, or is there one of us other than Reid you'd rather stay with,"

"I'll be fine with anyone," she said shyly, Reid led her out to his car and drove her to his apartment building

* * *

Reid unlocked the door and led Rose inside. She looked around and saw endless books, something about the scent of the apartment was comforting to her, old books, coffee and an unusual musk but it was comforting to her.

"Your room is right across the hall from mine, I changed the sheets yesterday," he said leading her to her room

"Thanks," she said shyly before going inside and dropping her bag down on the bed

"What do you want for dinner? I was thinking of ordering take out," he said walking her back out to the kitchen, she observed his kitchen ware, noticing everything was practically brand new except the kettle

"When was the last time you ate an actual home cooked meal?" she said looking at his pantry searching for things she could use to make dinner

"Um I'd say roughly six months, two weeks, four days ago," she looked at him mouth slightly ajar "I rarely get time to cook because I get called out to work a lot," he explained

"Well what do you have to cook," she asked looking through his fridge

"I restock the shelves but I rarely cook anything on them, everything is fresh," he said as she pulled out a chicken breast from the freezer and put it to thaw out along with some fresh veggies "What are you making?" he asked as she started washing the vegetables

"Deconstructed chicken noodle soup,"

"What can I do to help?" she handed him a knife, chopping board and three carrots

"Peel and slice the carrots into thin disks," she said showing him how to cut the carrots into disks, after assigning him the task she placed a pot of water on the stove to boil and got to work on cubing the chicken breast

"Who taught you to cook?"

"My Nona, she taught me most of the family recipes everything else is self taught," she said with a sad smile on her face remembering her grandmother

"You're Italian?"

"My mother's side of the family," they cooked the rest of the dinner in companionable silence

* * *

They had just finished dinner and sat down to eat when there was a knock on the door

"I'll get it," Reid said getting up, when he opened the door the boy from Rose's drawing was standing there, the boy looked at the gun on his waist and paled

"Um, I-I, I uh, I-I came to-"

"Lucas?" the boy nodded "Rose it's your friend," he called as he guided Lucas in

"Luke hi," she said hugging him

"Hey, I just came to drop off Leia," he said bringing in a cat carrier

"Oh thanks," she said letting the cat out "But um, I'm just staying her temporarily until they find me a foster home or something,"

"Foster home?" the boy asked as if he was offended "Well why don't you come stay with us, mom already loves you,"

"Thanks but you guys have done enough for me,"

"Well are you at least coming back to school,"

"Yeah, that depends on the foster family,"

"Rose I can't stand to see you like this it was bad enough when your own family treated you like garbage," Spencer watched the two converse, it was clear they were close like family, but he saw something in the boy's eyes, something he used to feel for Maeve, but he could see the boy not wanting to do something about it, he probably thought he'd ruin everything if he did

"It's fine really, would you mind watching Leia for a couple more days just until I find a foster family, if they don't allow pets I'll put her up for adoption,"

"Don't worry about it, I'll keep her safe, I'm worried about you Rose," he said putting a hand on her shoulder almost as if he was afraid

"I'll be fine," she said as he nodded and left with the cat.

"You two are really close," Spencer said as she closed the door and turned around

"We've been best friends since preschool I wouldn't have it any other way," he shot her an awkward smile

"Lets have dinner,"

* * *

After dinner they washed up and sat down to read some books seeing as there was nothing good on TV

"Can you actually read that fast?" he looked up from his book not wanting to confuse her he answered simply

"I can read 20,000 words per minute," she blinked and nodded

"Cool," she went back to reading her book, he noticed her flinching slightly as she moved her wrist to turn the page

"You alright?"

"Yeah," he furrowed his brows at her

"What's wrong with your wrist?"

"I can't get anything by you can I?" he smiled and shook his head

"What do you expect from one of the best profilers," he said smugly

"You don't need to worry," she said going back to reading, he nodded, but deep down he was worried, he was still trying to figure out what she was hiding

* * *

Spencer lay in his bed staring at the ceiling racking his brain to figure out what Rose was hiding from him when he heard whimpering from the other room. He quietly got up grabbed his gun and went into the other room.

* * *

 **Hehe cliffhanger and it's only the first chapter, I'm evil aren't I. Don't worry second chapter coming really soon depending on the reviews. Can you guys figure out what Rosanna is hiding? feel free to leave what you think in reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer slowly entered Rosanna's room gun in hand at the ready to fire if need be, he flipped the light switch, eyes scanning the room for possible threats until he looked over to Rosanna's bed and saw her tossing, turning and pleading to someone in her sleep, 'she must be having a nightmare' he thought to himself, he debated whether he should wake her up, it was never a good thing to wake up a person in the middle of a nightmare, he learned that from experience, of course that was his schizophrenic mother having an episode in her sleep, this was a whole different case.

"Rose," he whispered quietly

"No, please don't do it," she whimpered, tears streaming down her face

"Rosanna," he whispered once again this time sitting on the edge of the bed shaking her shoulder,

"No, Get Away From Me! Leave Me Alone!" she screamed sitting up, on instinct he pulled her close and hugged her tightly

"It's okay, it's alright, you're safe he can't hurt you," he whispered in her ear as she calmed down, her ragged breathing evened out and she stopped shaking "Are you alright?" he asked slightly loosening his grip, she nodded before some slight hesitance. He let go as she hugged her knees to her chest "Do you want to talk about it?" she looked at him for a moment before taking a deep breath,

"Only if you promise not to tell anyone,"

"I won't unless the need arises," she nodded closing her eyes

"It started two years ago, I-I was making dinner but my..m-my uncle got home b-before it was finished, h-he hit me and gave me a-a black eye, a-and, later that night when I was sleeping h-he held me down in my bed a-and tied my hands and legs to the bedposts..." she trailed off as fresh tears started flowing Spencer hesitantly opened his arms to her once more, she moved closer to him and let him envelop her petite frame in his arms "He tied up a-and, h-he..." she couldn't bare to say the last few words but Spencer understood where she was going, she buried her face in his chest, her tears soaking his shirt as he rubbed soothing circles on her back

"It's alright now," he whispered as she sobbed into his chest, after a few seconds she pulled away "Are you gonna be alright by yourself here?" she nodded, he gave an awkward smile and got up "I always right across the hall if you need me," she smiled and lay back down.

* * *

The next day Rosanna and Spencer walked into the bullpen where they found the team and a CPS worker waiting on them

"Good morning Dr. Reid, Rosanna," she said as they approached

"Good morning,"

"I'm going to get right to the point, I'm afraid we couldn't find you a foster home,"

"Well what about adoptive parents," JJ suggested

"Sadly no one wants to adopt a teenager who was abused,"

"That's everything that's wrong with the world today, no one has a heart," Garcia said

"I'll adopt her," Spencer said shocking everyone

"Could you excuse us for a minute," Rosanna said pulling him to a corner where no one could hear them, she took a deep breath and looked up at his tall frame "Look I understand that I-I confided in you last night and I trust you and everything but this is...you only knew me for less than 24 hours,"

"You knew me for less than twelve hours last night and yet you confided in me," he said as a matter fact

"That was different, that was like...you being my counselor or something, and because of that, you fell sorry for me and you pity me, and that's the reason you want to adopt me, pity, I don't need pity, no one ever cared for me and-"

"And I want to change that, you never had love, you were abused and I know what it feels like, I'd never forgive myself if I let you live like that especially because I know what it feels like to have no one to care for you,"

"You don't need to do this,"

"But I want to, I want to give you someone who cares for you and someone who loves you and I want to help you," she now had a small smile playing on her lips and tears welling up in her eyes

"Thank you," she said hugging him as the others looked on with small smiles, Morgan walked in with his go bag slung over his shoulder and looked over to the pair

"Did I miss something?"

"Spence is adopting her," JJ said as they walked back over

"I'll have the paperwork ready by tomorrow and CPS will have your things shipped over." the woman said leaving the room

"So.." Morgan said looking at the pair

"So what Morgan?"

"So, I never thought I'd see the day that's what," Spencer smiled and sat down at his desk to do his paperwork

* * *

 **Reviews? PS this iks the final chapter I'm already working on the sequel**


End file.
